Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Kraken's Lair
by Kiddie Ray
Summary: Percy Jackson has faced unbeleivable odds and conquered more than Hercules. But can he defeat the 'Fear of Typhon? Even with the support of the gods Percy Jackson's fate is now very bleak as he goes to rescue the Big Three from certain doom. R
1. A Suicide Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Greek myth about Atlantis or the Kraken or you get the idea.**

A Suicide Mission

Being the greatest hero on Mount Olympus is just about the worst possible thing to be. Because the gods are always looking to you for help when they can't do anything about it. Take today for instance I was called for audience with the gods today, and I'm pretty sure it's not a party for me.

As soon as I arrived on Mount Olympus everyone looked at me as if I was about get a death sentence. I was almost pretty sure I was. When I walked into the Hall of the Gods everyone stopped arguing. I noticed Hades was here on his new throne which was made out skulls and bones. He sat on the left side of Zeus and the right of Hera. He usual scowl on but it was much softer than usual. Like he actually felt bad for someone.

"Ah Perseus," Hades said coldly. "You have finally arrived. I believe an explanation is in order. Zeus how about you give him the bad news."

"What bad news?" I asked with a frown on my face. At this point I was hoping for the best.

"Well it all started when the First War started," Zeus said beginning the story. "We were nothing but a rebellion with no official domain and no main weapon. That means no Trident, no Helm of Darkness, and no Master Lightning Bolt. Back then we just had a sword, made of celestial steel. A powerful material discovered originally by Ouranos, Father Sky himself. Kronos stole it from him when he was killed and used to keep mortals bay.

"And then I got my hands on that sword. When I freed the other gods we made copies and pretty soon the sword was our greatest ally. I swipe in the air could tear a portal through time and space and direct hit could kill anything, even a god. It gave us power that allowed us to come to a stature that surpasses our current power. We looked for more celestial steel and found it in a place we rather wouldn't talk about. Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" I asked trying to absorb everything he told me so far. "What's bad about that?"

Zeus grimaced.

"Once, there was an island in the sea at the end of the world. Its kings were greatly favored by us; in fact, they were demigods themselves. They were blessed with a paradise, and a kind people, but they needed to keep their bloodline free of mortal corruption, and were forbidden to have children with the mortals. As long as they had the blood of the gods flowing through their veins, they were exempt from the effect of Pandora's Box.

"But they didn't, and, slowly, the faults of men returned to them. They used their population to form an army, the likes of which this world has never known again. They attacked neighboring lands, and easily took them, for mere mortals could not fight and win against the spawn of the gods.

"But we saw this, and we weren't at all pleased. The power of Atlantis was meant for peace, not bloodshed. So, for the first time, we, the Big Three, worked together to destroy the island that had been a paradise. It sunk beneath the sea for 3 centuries and then rose from the water.

"So we went there picked up a deposit and left before we found out what was happening. And then the island sunk. The power of the celestial steel was too much share. So Poseidon, Hades and I kind of got into an argument and, well we sent it to Atlantis." Zeus finished quickly and winced as if he set off an explosive.

"WHAT!?" Hera screamed trying to keep her temper down so she wouldn't incinerate me. "You said Hades threw it into River Styx while using it and it got lost"  
"Excuse me?" Hades said eying Zeus  
"I'm sorry Hades I've been giving you the evil eye for centuries." Hera said.  
"Anyway," Poseidon said continuing. "The celestial steel had an effect on us, the Big Three. It well… take a look."

He nodded to Zeus and Hades and they took their armor studded gloves off. What I say was horrible. Where their hands were suppose to be were, were automaton hands.

"What happened?" I said gaping at the sight.

"With the absence of celestial steel our power is draining us out." Zeus said as he and his brothers put their gloves back on.  
"I ran a diagnosis on them," Apollo said shaking his head. "It turns out they relied on it to much at first. If someone relies on celestial steel for too long the hosts' soul gets reaped into sword in exchange for immense power. If the host is away from celestial steel too long the body starts to dissipate."  
"Okay so why can't you guys get it yourself?" I said immediately regretting it as Hades leaned forward with intent to kill.  
"Watch what you say Perseus!" Hades said with his fist clenched.

"Calm down brother, we can't go there Percy." Poseidon said. "The Big Three are forbidden to go there directly. When Atlantis sunk we decided that Atlantis was not a welcome place for us. Anyway even if we were allowed to go there, there is a little problem."

My dad faced me as if he was about to stab himself.

"What's the problem?" I asked crossing my fingers for something g small.

"The greatest monster in the world," Zeus stated with a grim look on his face. "The destroyer of all and the fear of Typhon."

Zeus looked at me with a horrible look in his eyes. What could Typhon, the Father of all Monsters, possibly fear?

"Hermes if you would do the honors." Zeus said tossing Hermes a dramacha.  
"Okay, but you have to accept the quest first." Hermes said.  
"Alright I accept." I said still crossing my fingers.  
"Alright," Hermes said making a rainbow. "But you're not going to like. O, Iris Goddess of Rainbows, show us the Fear of Typhon."

The light shimmered and for a while it was just water for a while. I realized it zooming through the water until finally…

It was a giant squid and emphasis on _giant_. His tentacles were a mile long and his head was 20 times thicker than the regular giant squid. His eyes beady with hate in them and with 3 sets of sharp teeth. I realized in horror what the problem was. It was… it was…

"Behold Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus," Zeus said with a booming voice. "The Destroyer of All, the Terror of Olympus, and the Fear of Typhon. The Kraken!"

**Well press the magical green button and review away. Knowledge of Atlantis is due to Sa Rart.**


	2. Transformations

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

My mind went racing with fear. _The Kraken is just a myth, _a part of me said. _Yeah and so are the Greek Gods, _another part of me said.

"Have any of you tried to defeat him?" I said hoping for some pointers.

"I tried once," Hephaestus said raising his hand. "It's my dream to forge a celestial steel sword. Did not end well. He ended up crushing every immortal bone in my body and I lost so much ichor I almost faded away. After that whole experience I just left it alone."  
"I tried to hunt it once." Artemis said shaking her head. "He took 15 of my best hunters out in one swipe and then 20 more by allowing the sea to swallow them up. Only 15 came back."

I started trying to figure out how many she had initially which is pretty embarrassing when you're doing it in front of the gods, especially Athena.

"She had 50," Athena said and to finish she muttered, "seaweed brain."

"I've faced the Kraken before," Ares said with a mad look. "I hacked away at his mantle but it was too thick. Soon enough beat me back. Imagine me being beaten by some fish!"

"Well how am I supposed to beat the Kraken?" I exclaimed. "I'm not a god!"

"Not yet." My dad said with a look of pride on his face. "The council has decided that a demigod cannot surpass the might of the Kraken."

I just looked at them with a blank look my face. About a year ago, I turned down this very offer for Annabeth, now it looked like I had no choice. I just didn't know how to react to this. _I'm going to become a god! _

"Tyson also said he wanted to help," My dad said with a glowing face of pride. "Anemoi and Aeolus have enrolled in this mission too. Apparently you'll need all the help you can get. Now about the becoming a god."

Now a word about the two. They are complete opposites. Aeolus is loyal and humble, while Anemoi is always boasting and bragging. Aeolus is not a god but he is an immortal. He is the king of the winds while Anemoi is the god of the winds. So Aeolus has to serve Anemoi's need whenever he's around. While Aeolus was trying his hardest to keep Kronos away, Anemoi had it easy riding in Zeus's chariot just redirecting wind so to keep Typhon from going over the speed limit. I guess you could say Anemoi did a service to the gods, but Aeolus actually faced Kronos with all his might slowing down the destruction giving us heroes. Half of the gods agree that Aeolus deserves to be a god.

Zeus, Hades, and my dad stood up stretching like they were going for a 50k run. All of the gods, except Artemis and Apollo, left me and the Big Three.

"Remember our initiation?" Apollo said.  
"How couldn't I," Artemis said as she brought out two cases of ambrosia and handed one to Apollo. "You were screaming like a baby who was about to get a shot."  
"Was not!"  
"Were too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Were too!  
"Was…"  
"SHUT UP!" Hades screamed over the two bickering twins.

"Wait why was Apollo screaming?" I asked suddenly afraid of this initiation.

"Was not," Apollo screamed again. "And you're about find out."

Before I could say anything the Big Three started to chant. After five minutes of chanting they abruptly stopped. I could barley tell because the chanting was now etched into my brain and kept going on. Each of them looked at me with hot red eyes.

Zeus came to first saying, "Perseus Jackson the council has decided to make you a god!"  
Then my dad spoke in the same booming voice, "But to cross over from demigod to god you must accept the ancient rules."  
Then dear Uncle Hades spoke, "and suffer the consequences if you don't obey our rules. Do you accept?"  
I spoke in a quivering voice, "yes," Was all I could blurt out as the Ancient Laws ran through my head.

"Here it comes!" An excited Apollo said.

Zeus stepped forward, "then prepare for your mortal body to die!"

He literally reached through my invulnerability and grabbed my heart. You know how I was complaining in River Styx on how it was most painful ever? Well I was dead wrong! I felt like I someone took Kronos' scythe and slowly ripped every piece of flesh, muscle, and bone right off of me as my soul was reaped right out of my body. And as this was going on they poured all of River Styx on me.

He twisted at my heart and took it right out. I screamed as I looked down to see me falling apart. _Yup Apollo was definitely screaming. _When it was all said and done I was somewhere in space, just looking at stars and the Earth. It looked so puny and so venerable from this height. Then I wondered _where did Mount Olympus go? Where did Apollo and Artemis go? _Suddenly a feeling of power came to me. I looked down to see a golden heart beating, not protected by a rib cage or and muscle or flesh, but it was beating and giving me power. Ichor I realized was the reason my heart was gold.

Slowly my body started to rebuild itself, starting with my bones, then my muscles, ligaments, tendons and then another layer of golden bones which I assumed was my true godly form. Finally, my flesh wrapped me in warmth.

"What shall be your domain?" A voice said that I could recognize as Hades.

My mind went racing with excitement. What should I do? A part of me just wanted to help people by calming the sea. Then another part of me remembered how I lost Beckendorf because of my inability to sink the ship. I realized I wanted to hurt my enemies too.

"I want to be the God of the Fortunes of the Sea." I said not really sure who I said it too.  
"Nice choice." I heard my dad mutter.  
"Then so it shall be!" Zeus roared.  
"Here it comes!" I heard Artemis squeal out of nowhere. _Wait_ Artemis_ isn't supposed to squeal!_

I realized what exactly she meant by 'here it comes'. I plummeted towards the earth at what felt like 2,000 mile per hour. I screamed myself hoarse as I reached Earth's atmosphere. I inched ever so closely to land. By the time I was a minute in I could see the Empire State Building. I plunged right through the antennae and got shot right back up to Mount Olympus.

My face was now a look of horror as Artemis and Apollo clapped and laughed as they took pictures of my face. Zeus, Hades and my dad collapsed right out of thin air gasping for air as if it were sweet as ambrosia.

"Well I'm pooped." Hades said. "I'm not doing that for another 1,000 years."  
"Well that was fun." Artemis said nodding to her brother.  
"Yeah we should spend more time together." Apollo said smiling.  
"Yeah."  
"And maybe you could bring that hunter Thalia."  
"Don't push it Apollo." Artemis said finishing off ambrosia square.

As the rest of the Olympians filed in my dad came up to me with a happy face.

"I would say congratulations," He said. "But you still have to defeat the Kraken first, and that is no easy feat."  
"Dad," I started. "I don't want to be a god. I still want experience junior year. And I still have things I care about too much."  
"I understand Percy," My dad said shaking his head. "But there is too much to do here on Olympus. Besides Annabeth could visit you every day, she is the architect here."

My dad's sly smile told me he knew everything. I blushed so hard I looked like a cherry.

"Go to Camp Half-Blood," My dad said. "Enjoy your time there. Spend time with your friends; try out your new powers. In three days time Tyson and his Cyclopes Army will arrive on the Long Island Sound at precisely 7:00 AM to pick you up. You do know how to air travel, don't you?"

I realized I did, as everything I needed to know flashed through my head. I nodded and stepped back as I revealed my true godly form, which was a body made out of ocean water solidified by pure celestial bronze and with a green tint. I disappeared in blinding flash, rushing through the air at 800 miles per hour. It was like shadow traveling but it made me feel powerful instead of scared out of my mind.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I materialized in front of the camp's border and assumed my old demigod form. It's weird saying that because I still feel like a mere mortal. _Mere mortal? _ It's definitely going to be weird seeing everyone again. It feels like it has been years since I've been here but in truth it's only been a couple of hours.

Travis Stoll just walked out of the Big House when he saw me.

"Percy," Travis said ecstatic. "You're alive! You just earned me 50 dramachas and 300 dollars in mortal money!"

Now before I go on, before I left and news got out that I was going to Olympus the Stoll Brother ran a betting circle. Travis and Connor said I would live, most of the Ares cabin, said I would die.

Travis frowned and said "You look different. You are Percy, right?"  
"Yes Travis," I said. "I am Percy. See the thing is…  
"Wait, let me guess." He said stopping me. "I give up."  
"Well I…"  
"No I got now. You're on a diet."

I had to keep my annoyance under control so I wouldn't incinerate him.

"Yes Travis." I said. "I'm on a diet."

**Alright let's get one thing clear. I want more reviews. Please! Anyway the next chapter will be about Percy's last few days with his friends and Annabeth. Soon we'll get to the action, with some surprises on the way! **


	3. My Last Day's

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I lost when I was playing a poker game with Riordan.**

**Just thanking those who reviewed. You give me strength to continue this story.**

Travis and I walked through the camp looking at all my _former _fellow demigods. At the sight of me everyone stopped what they were doing and gazed at me like they were astonished I was still alive. Travis walking around shouting how that I must be a ghost, didn't help the shock factor. Soon we arrived at the Ares cabin where he presented me like I was some sort of prize.

"Well I'll be a daughter of Aphrodite," Rodney a son of Ares said. "Zeus didn't incinerate you. Alright, I'm a man of my word. Here's your 5 dramachas."

The Ares cabin dropped all the money in Travis's hands and then he bolted, with all except Rodney chasing him.

I left the cabin, when I was attacked by a flock of Aphrodite girls who wanted know what happened. I shrugged them off as I made my way to the Pavilion. Sure enough she was there on her laptop making plans for Olympus. Here golden princess locks down to her chin with her fierce gray eyes focused on her laptop occasionally looking around. When she spotted me her face was first happy and then turned in to confusion. She must have noticed something because she stopped in her tracks as she came to hug me.

"Percy," She said looking me over. "There's something different about you."  
"I guess I should explain." I said scratching the back of my head.  
"You think seaweed brain."

We walked through the Pavilion as I explained everything, except the Kraken. She winced at the part about Atlantis; obviously she knew the story of Atlantis and who resided there.

"So when are you going?" She asked suddenly taking interest in the ground.  
"Three days." I said sadly.  
"So you're a god huh?"  
"Annabeth it wasn't really my choice. This type of situation called for actions beyond my control."  
"Sure Percy, whatever you say. What's your domain anyway?"  
"I'm the god of the Fortunes of the Sea. I guess that means I control the tides and the crashing waves. "

She looked at me for a second and then a look of acceptance flashed across her face. I hated myself for doing this to her. I guess she had accepted the fact that I was leaving to go on a suicide mission. I swore to myself if I made it back in one piece I would grant her a wish that was in my power.

We stopped near the forest where I saw Grover with Juniper. His had changed so much since we'd fist met. His beard no more just a goatee, but a full grown beard that rivaled Chiron's. His horns now proudly shown now 2 ½ feet long each. But the greatest change was his attitude. It used to be worry and uncertainty in him. Now he looked proud and happy, and certain. He had a girlfriend, a seat of power, respect among others, and if things went his way, an everlasting kingdom. He saw me and ran towards me.

""Perrrrcy," Grover said giving me a bear hug, or a goat hug, or a well I still don't know what to call it. "You're alive! And you smell like a god? What happened?"  
"It's a long story." I said. I explained everything again leaving out the Kraken.

He frowned. He bleated sadly and continued to talk me about his adventures in the forest. Now Camp Half-Blood gossip is the fastest chain if news ever to have graced this earth. If just one person told someone else in a matter of minutes everybody would know everything. I saw a naiad run to tell her friends about how I was going to Atlantis and how I was a god, bla bla bla.

By the time our walk in the forest was over half of the camp knew about my upcoming adventure. Chiron trotted up to me with his bow slung over his shoulder and a book in his hands.

"Percy," Chiron said stopping himself as if he said something wrong. Then he bowed his head in respect. "Er, Lord Perseus."  
"You don't have to do that Chiron." I said kind of embarrassed.  
"Right," He said. "Anyway I heard about everything. Apparently the Iris cabin is pretty fast with messaging system. You certainly look different."  
"I do?" I asked looking myself over.  
"Well there's only a couple things. For one your eyes are now emerald. For two your aura radiates an immense amount of power. And three you have the mark of an Olympian. Right by your eye."

He pointed at me and said "your symbol is of a ball of seaweed in a crashing wave."  
"Told you you're a seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Anyway I just came to give you this." Chiron said handing me the book. "I had half-blood a while back who was obsessed with Atlantian Myths. He met and recorded a lot of these monsters and gods you should know."

I flipped through the pages to see pictures of monsters and giants and which I assumed to be gods.

"Is there a map to Atlantis?" I asked suddenly aware of the fact that I knew nearly nothing about Atlantis.  
"No," He said looking grim. "But I do recommend reading this when you're asleep."  
"You'll see." He said before I could say anything on that topic.

He left us to conversant with ourselves and walk to the dining area. It was hard to believe that it was dinner already. It feels like just a few moments I was screaming at the top of my lungs screaming bloody murder begging for the torture to stop. Now I was back at Camp Half-Blood about to eat dinner with my best friend and my girlfriend, as if everything was normal.

_Normal._

I lost the privilege to that wordwhen I was 12. After facing so many things normal was alien to me.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

"Heroes." Chiron shouted. "Today, we honor the newest Olympian. All hail the God of the Fortunes of the Sea, Perseus Jackson."

There was a loud cheer for me as everyone was hollering for me. Even the Ares table was clapping for me. There are only two people I can really stand. There's Clarisse la Rue because we've come to actually respect each other. And then there's Rodney Turner. He was over-shadowed by his sister Clarisse, but when all the new half-bloods came in and Clarisse went on seeking missions he showed that he force to be reckoned with. One day after beating 20 half-bloods (not including me of course) Ares himself came to camp to give him the Silver Hammer, forged by Hephaestus himself, stolen by Hermes.

There was more cheering before it died down and the naiads came out with the food. I was about to pick up a roll when Dionysus stopped me.

"You won't need that Pedro Jefferson." Dionysus said snatching the roll from my hands. Where he came from I may never know.

I saw or rather _tasted_ what he meant. As the offerings began I started to become full. It was like somebody was feeding me burgers and fries. I even tasted a hint of my mom's Homemade Blue Chocolate Chip Cookies.

_My mom._

I forgot about her. I became a god and she doesn't even know. How would she respond to her son becoming a god? I needed to IM her after this. She needed to know that her boy was now a god.

After dinner I kissed Annabeth good night and went to my cabin. Before I could make it to the cabin, Nico di Angelo stepped out of the darkness right beside me. I was a bit startled, but not much. After today simple things like that were losing the scare factor.

"Where have you been today?" I asked Nico as we walked.  
"My dad and I were building something together." Nico said. "Demeter says we need to do some _family bonding_."  
"Harsh," I said imaging the Hades family actually bonding. "What did you build?"  
"It was originally a casket for Demeter." Nico said holding back a chuckle. "But Persephone said that was too rude. So we made a casket for that can contain the soul of a God or Titan. My dad says you should always be prepared to put someone down."

That definitely sounded like classic Hades.

"So you talk to Kyle?" Nico asked. Kyle is… well that's another story.  
"Nah," I said shaking my head. "Just came for the godhood and the mission. I assume you heard the story."  
"Are you kidding right in the middle of making the lock, I get 20 IM messages telling me Percy's a god, he's facing the Kraken, will you go out with me! That last one was just embarrassing."

I laughed. Ever since Nico became a war hero some girls started to like him. Nico keeps pushing them away because there usually annoying Aphrodite girls or one of the Muses children.

"So you're leaving?" He said looking at the ground.  
"Yeah." I said sadly.  
"Well good night Perc." Nico said changing the subject.  
"Night."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

The second day was fun. I spent the day tutoring and trying out my new powers. Chiron was right. When I go to sleep my spirit wakes up allowing me to walk around. I saw Dionysus sneaking through the woods trying to drink a bottle but it thundered letting him know Zeus was watching. I started reading the book, but got bored and just went walked around New York.

After another day and another night spending time with my friends it was finally time to leave.

Nico and I were walking with Mrs. O'Leary in the woods together. He was telling me how Charon kept complaining and how his dad actually tried to have some fun. In his words "not the best idea." He said that Daedalus had to rebuild a whole section of the Underworld after Hades was through.

The sun had set and the moon had risen. I needed to talk to Annabeth before the day was over.

"I need to go Nico." I said.  
"Oh," He said forgetting what he said. "Well uh good luck."  
"I'll be back, Nico." I said.

He hugged me quickly and then disappeared into the shadows of the woods with Mrs. O'Leary. It was sad really ever since the death of Bianca, I've been like his older brother. I was hurting so many people by this quest. At times I ask myself, is it really worth it. I had to shake those thoughts if not for myself than for Annabeth.

"Perrrrcy," Grover said giving me a satyr hug. That's it a, _satyr hug. _"Come back please. It wouldn't be the same without you."  
"Don't worry G-Man." I said to Grover holding him at shoulder length. "I'll be back, I promise."

Grover just bleated sadly and smiled. I looked at Annabeth who was on the beach pacing. She was obviously stressed. It might be our last day together, and if she felt the same as I did, it was eating her up inside.

"Go to her man." He said reading my feelings. "Tell her how you really feel."  
"Don't you worry you about that." I said ready to confess my true feelings.

Annabeth and I walked on the beach talking to each other like there was no tomorrow. And truth be told I didn't want there to be a tomorrow. I can spend all of eternity talking to Annabeth. It was approaching midnight and I had something to tell Annabeth.

Annabeth looked like she was trying not to break down.

"Well Percy," She said holding my hands. "It looks like this is it. Please come back Percy."  
"Wait Annabeth." I said pulling her into my arms. "I'll be back I promise."

I looked out into the sea knowing what awaited me this morning. There was a slight chance that I would survive the Kraken's Lair.

"But if I don't come back." I said pulling her closer.  
"Percy don't!" She said trying not cry.  
"I love you Annabeth Chase and I always will." I said with endearment. "And I promise when I come back you'll be my goddess of the Sea."  
"Oh Percy!" She said finally letting it go. "I love you too."

I could her Aphrodite squeal as we kissed fervently and passionately as the world around us just seemed to melt away. We laid there in the sand, continuing to talk until the sun started to come up.

"Good night Annabeth," I said kissing her good night. "My love."

As the sun crept up on the horizon the sea started to crash. Finally out of the deep blue Tyson, his flag-bearer and archer, Max, and his swordsman Gregor appeared in chariot pulled by hippocampus dressed in celestial bronze armor.

"Brother," Tyson said with a toothy grin.  
"Hey Tyson." I said. I grabbed the stuff I had packed when Annabeth fell asleep. "Where's the rest of the Army?"  
"Were traveling light." Max said. "While the rest of the Army will be looking for Atlantis in sea . We'll be looking by air."

As he said that Anemoi and Aeolus appeared.

"Good morning to you. Gentleman, Lord Perseus, Commander Tyson." Aeolus said happily. For some reason he was happy to be serving that idiot.  
"Hey." Anemoi said dryly.

I looked over my shoulder to look at Annabeth maybe for a last time.

"Let's go." Gregor said. I nodded and blessed the camp.

"So where we going?" I asked as the hippocampus lifted the chariot in the air.  
"The Carnival in Paris, France." Aeolus said. "We got a lead from Apollo. Says the guy loves the sea and talks all about Greek Mythology all the times. He could just be a drunk man but were willing to take that chance!"  
"All right," I said nervously, afraid we'd never find Atlantis. "Let's get on with it."

And with that we flew off to start the greatest adventure of my now eternal life.

**Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. My laptop was on the fritz. I promise Chapter 4 will be out soon.**

**A question for you guys. Do mind that I made Percy a God and the fact that he's the God of the Fortunes of the Sea? Anyway click that magical green button and give me some feedback. Chap 4 will take place and Paris, France with a new surprising character.**


	4. In France

**Disclaimer: I own PJO. Wait what? I don't? What do you mean its Riordan's? Oh come on! Okay I don't own PJO. Curse you Riordan! I also don't own the Five Star Parisian Hotel Champ Elysees. But I do own **_**Fille **__**Mers Hôtel de Bénédictions **_**which means 'Daughter Sea's Hotel of Blessings'.**

Flying to France was sort of exciting. Believe or not even with all my crazy adventures I've never left the country. I didn't even make it to Canada! So goingtoFrance for the firsttimewas pretty exciting**. ** If only it was on better circumstances. We landed by Champs Elysees Plaza Hotel in Paris, France.

"Let's book some rooms here." Aeolus suggested.  
"Ooh." Anemoi said admiring the sight of the hotel. "Champ Elysees. Have we got the money for such a luxurious hotel? Perseus? Perseus! PERSEUS!"

But I was paying attention to something else. Something drew me to it and I could see Max, Gregor, and Tyson were paying attention too. I could hear water flowing inside with many fish happily swimming inside. The Hotel seemed so _welcoming. _

"Lord Perseus," Aeolus said tapping me on my shoulder and snapping me out of the trance. "Lord Anemoi wants to know if we have money for the Champ Elysees."  
"Yeah sure," I said not taking my eyes off of the other hotel. "What hotel is that?"  
"Ahh," Aeolus said looking at the hotel I was staring at. "That is _Fille Mers Hôtel de Bénédictions._"

Somehow I knew that meant Daughter Sea's Hotel of Blessings. Over the sign was the same name in Greek. And below the French name was the name in English.

"Very exclusive hotel," Aeolus said continuing. "It's a 12 out of 5 star Hotel. It's so exclusive that when the president of France came, they said he wasn't part of the 'club'. We can only hope to that they'll give us a decent room."  
"Tell them you know me." I told Aeolus. "I have a feeling she's a daughter of Poseidon."

Aeolus nodded as he and his master Anemoi went to the hotel.

"Come on guys," I said hopping back on the chariot. It's funny, 3 Cyclopes', a god and a dozen hippocampuses right on the sidewalk of Paris and no one seems to stop or notice the fact that we were flying away.

We finally landed at the Carnival of Paris. Thousands upon thousands of people were at the Carnival. From what I know this Carnival was previously a Venetian Carnival. But after the whole Typhon incident the French President enacted some Live Your Life Program. He spent 26.9 million dollars on the Venetian Carnival.

Everybody was wearing masks, drinking wine, and smoking. Everything that was cliché French was here. Except the whole stupid accent and the thin moustaches and toupee. The Carnival was filled with games, rides, food, music, and more.

"Ooh," Tyson said admiring the sight. "COTTON CANDY! Let's go guys."

The three of them ran down the street to a concession stand while I stood there admiring everything. I was tempted to go on the Ferris wheel, but I had a mission at hand. I was bombarded by beautiful French women asking me if I wanted wine, a cigar, or a brochure, or masks for the night party. I see why Apollo came to this Carnival, so many beautiful French women. _Whoa Perseus. _These French women couldn't come close to Annabeth's stature of beauty.

I walked through more hordes of French women and finally stopped at a dock where a man was fishing. By him were bottles and bottles of what I assumed was wine.

"So a god finally seeks me out." He said without even turning his head. "What do you want."  
"What is your name sir?" I asked not responding and keeping my nerve. He just turned his head slowly.  
"Pash Meriliness." He said simply. "And by the way the sea longs for you; I'd say you're a son of Poseidon."

I was taken back slightly by what he said, but regained my composure.

"And by the way you love the sea," I retorted. "I'd say you're a son of Poseidon too."

Now he looked at me with an angry look and then he just started to laugh as if it were the funniest joke. I finally got to really get a clear look at his face. He had blue eyes to match the crashing blue waves. His brown hair was combed neatly over on his head. He looked young but something about him made feel ancient.

"What's so funny?" I asked keeping my cool. He abruptly stopped laughing and faced me.  
"You're right," He said before taking another swig of his wine. "I'm a son of the sea. But not Poseidon!"  
"What so you mean?" I asked interested.  
"My father was the king of the sea long before your father came into the picture." He said. "He was the father of the fish and the God of the Sea. But Greek Mythology doesn't give him enough recognition."

I was baffled. _Isn't dad father of the Fish and God of the Sea? _

"Still no idea?" He said turning back to the sea. "Alright seeing you have no idea whatsoever I'll tell you. Pontus."

With that he stopped talking completely and took great interest in the sea. I remembered who Pontus was. Annabeth had taught me awhile back that there were gods before the Big Three. Pontus was he primordial God of the Sea along with Thanatos primordial God of the Dead. I just stared at him for a while. _It must suck having a godly father no one knows about._

"So do you know where Atlantis is?" I asked awkwardly.

Once again he turned to me in a creepy fashion. His eyes twinkled in sad way as if someone kicked his puppy.

"Perseus," He said somehow knowing my name. "I cannot tell you."  
"Because you don't know?" I asked.  
"Because I'd be betraying my brother." He said with a painful look on his face. "My brother Aspill lives there. He guards the celestial steel with his life. He's obsessed with it."

He looked at me with definite pain in his eyes.

"You care for your brother Perseus," He said prompting me to look back. Tyson had just gotten his cotton candy. He looked at it strangely and then pulled out a giant jar of Skippy Peanut Butter and spread it all over the cotton candy. I laughed a little when I realized I did care for him. "Then you do understand. I could never betray Aspill and him over to the gods."  
"I just want the celestial steel." I said starting to feel sympathetic.  
"Perseus," He said shaking his head. "You don't understand. Aspill will go to extreme measures to protect celestial steel. He's even made amends with the Kraken. Ever since we've been on Atlantis he believed he was destined for greatness. And when that accursed day came when the gods sunk the island his sister and I left, but he stayed.

"He is a warrior and a loyal servant to our father. There is no way he'd let anyone have even a tiny sample of celestial steel. He'd never unless…"

He stared into the ocean intently. He finally looked up at me with glistening blue eyes filled with hope.

"You Perseus," He said jabbing a finger into my chest. "You can liberate him."  
"How can I liberate something that doesn't want to be liberated?" I asked. Then I thought of George Bush (**Sorry just had to!) **  
"Just get him off of that accursed island." He said. "We'll think of something."  
"We?" I said staring daggers at him.  
"My sister and I," He explained. "She owns a hotel here. You know _Fille Mers Hôtel de __Bénédiction_. She's his real sister, I'm just their half-brother. Tell her Pash sent you, and she'll give you a top floor suite."

I nodded but before I left he held me back.

"Here," He said handing me a bottle. "Have some."  
"Sorry," I said. "I don't drink."  
"It's not wine," He said. "Its seawater mixed with nectar and raw honey. It's delicious!"

I took the bottle and then gathered Tyson and his friends. Apparently a bunch of French women were flirting with him. They were talking to him in French too fast for me to comprehend, but somehow he comprehended.

"Come on Tyson," I said estranged by this events. "We need to go."  
"By Tyson!" The French women shouted and giggled.  
"How the Hades?" I said disbelieving what was happening.  
"We don't know." Gregory said.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Hotel Anemoi was scolding Aeolus for not getting a room.

"You worthless immortal nuisance." He yelled. "Of all the servants I get stuck with it's the lazy king of the winds. Well I'll tell you something, if it were me they'd be begging me to stay."  
"Yes sir," He said keeping his head down. "That is way I am a mere servant to you, my lord."  
"That's right you are!" He said slapping Aeolus in the face.  
"GUYS!" Max screamed.  
"And what took you so long?" Anemoi said bitterly. "I hope you got a map or something. "  
"No," I said. "Certain complications."

We walked back into the hotel to get a room.

"Oh no!" The desk lady said. "I sent your friends out. Leave!"  
"Are you the owner?" I asked.  
"No," She said impatiently.  
"Well then can you tell her that Pash sent me." I said.

She looked at me weirdly before calling the hotel owner.

"She will be with you shortly." She said hanging up the phone. "You may wait in her office, over there."

The office was a huge. The walls of the office were a light blue filled with painted pictures of all sorts of fish. Lined on the walls were small ponds with fish swimming happily around without a care in the world. On the ceiling was some sort of holographic picture of the sea with sounds of the ocean. I felt like I was at dad's palace relaxing.

After waiting for five minutes a woman dressed in blue with a broad hat and and red lipstick. She was a tall lady with blue eyes, the same as Pash. She looked at me first with curious look then at Tyson with a smile. What was it with French women that they were so interested with Tyson?

"Well hello," She said extending her hand to me. She took off her hat to reveal her brunette hair in a ponytail. "I am Dailene Hermera and the owner of this fine hotel. And if I'm correct you're the esteemed Perseus Jackson and Commander Tyson. The pleasure is all mines."  
"How do you know our names?" I said curiously.  
"My fish tell me," She said waving to them. "The fish chain of news is a fast one. Now I'm told my dear uncle Pash sent you?"  
"Uncle," I said. "I thought he was your half-brother."  
"Ah," She said smiling. "So you're telling the truth. Well then I assume Pash sent you to me so you can get a free room on the top floor. But this is my hotel, so I'll settle for $4,000 or no room. It's you usually 60,000, but if Pash sent you I'll give you a discount. "

I was appalled. I wasn't sure if we had that type of money! I looked at Tyson and remembered how does French women swooned over him. _Maybe he could get us out of paying. _Hey it was a shot in the dark but we might not have that type if money.

"Hey Tyson," I whispered to him. "Maybe you can talk her into giving us a free room."  
He just looked at me blankly and said, "How do I do that?"  
"You know do the same thing you did back at the Carnival."

He nodded and then said, "Hi!" That was it. We sat in awkward silence for 2 minutes. I kept looking at Tyson._ Well that plan sucked. _Finally Dailene laughed.

"You my friend," She said smiling and touching Tyson's chest. Somehow that worked. "Are a terrible flirt."

She ripped a necklace from Tyson 's chest that I never even noticed.

"Just as I suspected." She said twiddling the necklace in her fingers. "An Ilyx charm. No wonder I felt so much lust for you when I walked in."

I remembered Annabeth telling me how Ilyx was the goddess of loving charm.

"Tyson where did you get that?" I asked.  
"Some girl gave sold it to me, for free." He said.  
"Yes love magic is a hard burden to bear." She said putting the charm in her drawer. She then looked at Tyson and gave him a kiss.

"What the Hades?" Anemoi said in surprise. "What was that for?"  
"What could I say." She said as Tyson laughed dumbly and blushed as much as a stop sign. "He's so handsome."

After all that confusion she ended up giving us the rooms for free and we stayed there for 2 nights. The beds were comfortable and we had our own private pool. Since she knew who we were, we got ambrosia and delicious red nectar. The view was incredible showing nearly all of Paris. After all was said and done I could see why this was a 12 out of 5 star hotel.

"Thank you Madame Dailene," I said as I called on the hippocampus on the roof. "Hopefully our mission goes well. We'll try to bring back Aspill for you."

I saw a tear in her eye.

"Yes please," She said smiling. "I do wish to see my brother again. And please no matter how impossible it seems, spare his life."  
"Of course." I said.  
"Goodbye Tyson," She said kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush uncontrollably. "Be well."

We were in our way flying to gods know where.

"Perce," Aeolus said immersed in the Atlantis book. "Who wrote this?"  
"Some demigod," I said. "Why?"  
"Maybe he knows where Atlantis is." Aeolus said.  
"Hmmm." I said scratching my chin.

I IM'd Chiron, and he said that his name was Peleus Armstrong and he lived Melbourne, Australia.

We flew through the air talking to each other while Max drove the hippocampus. As I talked to Tyson about the Forges and dad's palace, a small pebble landed in our chariot. I picked up the pebble and examined it.

"That's weird." Anemoi said.

And then another pebble slightly bigger landed in our chariot. And then another, but this time it hit the wheel. And then a stone about the size of my fist hit a hippocampus. It whinnied out of control as more stones were thrown at the herd of hippocampus. Soon we were being pelted by stones getting bigger by the throw. Pretty soon a boulder was thrown at us hitting the side of our chariot.

"We're going down," Max shouted. "Gregor take the rein!"

As Gregor tried to find spot the hurler, Anemoi and Aeolus were trying to redirect the wind. But they were soon knocked out by stones.

"Percy," A panicking Tyson said. "The chariot is breaking apart! We're not going to make it!"  
"Oh yes we are buddy!" I said reassuringly. I covered Tyson with my arms hoping to lighten the impact.

And then we crashed. The impact rocked me 100 yards back away from Tyson. I had no idea where anyone was. I slowly came to my senses and made out what was in front of me. He wore a Bronze chest plate and one of those Ancient Greek skirts. He seemed to be 8 feet tall with a ,muscular build. The other thing I noticed was that he had one of those lion helmets. I recognized this certain type lion, the Nemean Lion. He had piercing blue eyes, not like Dailene's or Pash's, but electric blue like Thalia's. It felt like I knew him for some reason. The image of Zeus kept popping up.

He was definitely the one who though the boulder. But who would be so immensely strong to throw a boulder? There was only one person who could do that. And even though it didn't make any sense, I knew in my heart it was him. Heracles in the living flesh was trying to kill me!

**Well that's the fourth chapter. The next chapter will be an explanation with some action! **

**You know the drill. Reviews don't write themselves! Be back soon.**


	5. Hercules

**I will be using the term Hercules instead of Heracles.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I may not own Percy Jackson but I do own Annabeth Chase! Wait, I don't? Oh come on! But I do own Max, Gregor, and Peleus Armstrong right? I do? Yes! What do you mean they're worthless figments of my imagination?**

I tried to stand up but my legs were hurting horribly. His electric eyes were filled with malice and absolutely no mercy.

"Hercules," I said breathlessly. "How are you alive?"

He walked towards me silently with the same type of malice in his eyes. I reached into my pocket for a packet of ambrosia but none. Maybe that bottle of seawater, but no I gave it to Tyson. Where was he anyway? Again the realization hit me. Hercules, son of Zeus, Strongest Man in the World, was going to kill me!

"Hercules," I said once more pleading for mercy. "What are you doing here?"  
"Perseus," He said. His voice wasn't as deep as I thought. It was slightly softer then Zeus' but with all the malice of Hades. "Finally, Perseus the two heroes of Olympus meet in a duel to the death!"  
"But how, are you alive?" I asked once more. "I thought you were supposed to be reincarnated!"  
"It's your entire fault!" He began. "I was supposed to be reincarnated into you. But your father prevented me from entering your soul, trapping me in the reincarnation dimension for years. Finally, father took pity on me and gave me a chance to become a god. As long as I complete this one quest I will be the true hero of Olympus. That requires you dying."

I stared at him in disbelief. Why did dad forbid him from me being his reincarnation? Because right now it was about to bite me in the butt. Then something dawned on me.

"You can't kill a god!" I said feeling victorious.  
"Oh," Hercules growled. "And do you know a thing about being a god! You're vulnerable as ever. All you have is extra forms. And I know you'll try to disintegrate me, but I am protected!"

Well that ruined a couple of plans. If I survived this Zeus and I would have a serious talk. He lunged towards me with a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword. Thankfully I had strength to dodge his attack, but it was too late, Hercules was upon me. He grabbed my ankle as I tried to crawl away and tossed my over his head about 30 feet away. I reached for Riptide accepting the fact that I had to fight instead of run.

He charged me again but this time I deflected rolling under strike and slicing at his back. He dodged with speed and grace and and kicked back at me. I jumped back but my leg again struck me with pain. Hercules came like a raging storm, angry and ready to ruin my day. I swiped at his chest plate hoping to make a scratch. The sword connected with the armor making Hercules take a step back. I took advantage of this moment and rushed him, slicing at him swiftly with all the grace a 3-legged one-eyed antelope.

I stumbled with thrust allowing Hercules to try a maneuver I've never seen before. Instead of parrying or dodging he moved in and stopped the blade with his hand, lifted and sliced at me. I tried to my move but I made the mistake of trying to rip the blade out of Hercules' hand. I took impact right by my ribs and golden ichor spilled out.

All hope of beating Hercules evaporated when I saw my golden blood pouring on the ground. It was much different than regular blood in a regular body, I actually felt vulnerable. It's feels degrading, angering, and downright sad. One thing popped in my head. Run. But stupid me threw a punch first. He caught my fist and lifted me overhead and tossed me on the ground. I was aching all over as my godly body started to unravel. I tried to keep that secret power under hoping that when the time came this form would give me the edge. Hercules though, had no problem revealing his power. He lifted me up into a choke, with my mind racing trying to find the power to escape. He squeezed even tighter crushing my throat, taking all oxygen away from me.

I slipped away. Power taken. Will broken. Mind racing. It was the perfect self-diagnose for death. I could feel nothing, more could I feel the pain. Beautiful freedom grasped me as darkness washed over me. No more Hercules! No more running errands for the gods! No more suffering! I could rest.

_Just let it take over. _A voice in my head told me. _And it will be all over._

Just as I was about to let it take over, Poseidon shouted at me.

"No Percy!" He said. "Do not succumb to the death! If you fail the gods die. There will be no hope for this world. I protected you from Hercules' spirit because I didn't want you to be like him. Pride took Hercules a long time ago; you my son are not Hercules! Imagine a world without the gods. The Titans would take over the land, the seas would flood, the skies would thunder endlessly, and death itself would never happen. Before the Titans would ever even able to take full control, mortals would go made, all religions fighting each other over the cause of this, the mist would fade and all demigods viewed as targets. And within a year the universe would collapse within itself and Lady Chaos would have to rebuild itself."

That sounded like a grim fate. But to add to the effect, Annabeth, the love of my life, appeared right in front of me.

She smiled with her pearly white teeth and beautiful blonde hair. She walked towards me with open arms. I tried to run towards her but I couldn't move. Just as she almost reached me, she stopped. She pulled out her knife and faced sideways with many other half-bloods. Mortals and monsters alike attacked Annabeth's Half-Blood Phalanx. They battled for what seemed like hours. 3 half-bloods remained, Annabeth, Nico, and Clarisse. They fought on with half celestial steel and half steel swords, like Luke's Backbiter, only hoping to win. The rest of the Mortal and Monster forces charged the three taking them captive.

In a public viewing the three were tied up to a post.

"The day of demigod passes with the death of their strong leaders." A mortal speaker said. "First with the death of Clarisse la Rue daughter of the fallen god of war, Ares."

They mocked her, took Clarisse's Maimer and stabbed her in the heart letting her fall from her post. A _dracaena _slithered up to her, carried her body, and dropped it by a couple of Laistrygonians who devoured her body.

"Next Nico di Angelo," The mortal speaker said shuddering at the sight of the Laistrygonians devouring Clarisse. "Son of the fallen god of death, Hades."

They slit his throat to my displeasure. Finally the moment I've been dreading. I wanted to run but I couldn't.

"And finally," The announcer said. "Annabeth, daughter of the fallen goddess of wisdom, Athena."

They brought the sword to her throat.

Right before they cut her throat, she looked me in the eyes, looking betrayed.

"Percy." She whispered.

I screamed and wiped the image out of my mind. That alternative universe was not one I wanted to happen. An image of Tyson came into my mind. He was nearby, and that meant the seawater nectar was nearby.

When I came back to the real world Hercules was about to stab me with his knife. I had the element of surprise, being alive. As he went to stab me my hand shot up meet the knife's hilt. I twisted his hand and sucker punched him in the nose and ran. I felt the wind rushing through my hair, positioning it so it blew with it. I only stopped to regain my footing, feeling terrified of what would happen if I died. I leaped into a clearing where Tyson's body lay. The leap was my fatal mistake. As I landed I could feel my leg break right under me. The crunching sound was disgusting and the pain was almost unbearable, but Tyson and the seawater nectar were so nearby.

"Perseus," Hercules called. "You cannot escape. Accept the fact that I'm the better man, and face your death like a man."

At this point I was crawling towards the seawater nectar. So close…

"Ah there you are." Hercules said. He stomped his way towards me menacingly.

I grabbed the bottle and took off the top. Hercules grabbed my foot. I gulped down a quarter of the bottle. Hercules took out his knife. But right now I was healing. My feet and my legs healed themselves as the sea green liquid washed my system clean. Pash was right, it was delicious! It tasted like all my favorite drinks combined in one cleaning fluid. My formerly crushed throat fixed itself. I regenerated.

"Time to die!"He said.

I kicked him in the stomach, but not like before, I kicked him with such power it rocked him 20 feet back. I jumped up and continued to him with Riptide out in the form of a Trident. _Hercules is going to die! _ He tried to defend himself but I was sweet with the Trident. I blocked his sword strikes with ease, slid down and stuck him in the chest plate.

He tried to maneuver himself away, but it was too late for Hercules. I struck down on him with force and malice. He tried to sidestep, but I butted him in the stomach with my Trident, and stuck him in the head through the open mouth of his Nemean Helmet. He bled profusely as I continued to punch him in the face. He tried to punch, but I caught his fist, and twisted it until it broke. I did the same thing with his other hand, rendering his greatest allies useless. I ripped off his helmet ready to kill him. All that was keeping me from killing him was that nagging thing called conscience.

"Well," He said sliding back on the tree, blood on his face, both hands broken, and maybe a couple fractured ribs. "What are waiting for? Kill me Perseus and take your place as champion! Do it!"

I looked in his eyes, and saw something I haven't seen before. Nothingness. No pride, no life, ready and willing to die. I didn't know how to respond to this request I looked at deeper into his soul until I saw a boy clinging to a father who had to push him away. Now pride had consumed Hercules and he had trapped himself in his own snare.

"DO IT!" Hercules screamed.

I screamed in rage and stabbed him in the shoulder. Leaving him alive.

"We look up to you!" I screamed. "You were a standard. Every hero wanted to conquer like you. But now I see what you are, nothing but a man consumed in his own pride!"

Hercules said nothing in return. I turned to Tyson who was on the ground moaning and groaning. I went to him and gave him a drink of the seawater nectar. He coughed a bit and looked at me.

"Percy?" He said obviously still dazed. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know." I said.

We went around looking for the rest of the group. Max was tangled in a tree. Gregor was on the ground by a lake. And Anemoi and Aeolus were walking around looking for us. When the whole thing was over with Aeolus set up camp and Gregor got to work on rebuilding our chariot.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

When I went to sleep my spirit was at unrest. I visualized Olympus, put in the coordinates, and teleported there. By now you may be wondering why I didn't just teleport to Atlantis? But teleportation is very complex. I have to know where it is, know what it looks like, and am able to get back. Anyway I teleported to Olympus in search of Zeus.

Minor gods were traveling in the streets drinking and eating. No one noticed me. I finally got to the throne room.

"Zeus," I screamed. "Where are you?"

Zeus came out of a large door, with automaton arms. He looked like he had been through a lot, but he was about to get a face full of me.

"Ah Perseus," Zeus said agitated. "Your spirit lives. It seems my son has succeeded. Now where is he?"  
" He didn't kill me," I said clenching my fists and walking up to him. "Your plan failed Zeus."  
"Oh," Was all he could say. "Well get going, celestial steel won't retrieve itself."  
"Oh," I said angrily. "Oh is all you can say. You nearly kill me and my brother and all you can say is, OH!"  
"Yeah," Zeus shrugged. "Oh. Nothing to it Perseus. Just leave."  
"Zeus!" I screamed in anger. "Do you understand what you put me through? Do you understand the severity of your actions?"

Zeus just shrugged. He turned to leave, but I wasn't done.

"Why would you send Hercules after us?" I asked exasperated.

Zeus stopped in his tracks. He turned his head creepily like Pash.

"Why?" He said. "Hercules was the hero of Olympus. I was proud and loved him. He was my pride. Hera made him in to a murderer. When Poseidon expelled him from your body, he went on a downward spiral. He was a shell of his former self, and I was ridiculed. And this glorious opportunity came for me- I mean him."  
"You did this out of pride." I said. "You didn't care for Hercules, just your reputation."  
"Do not pretend Perseus." He said clenching his fists. "Pride consumes all of us. Why do you think your father would expel Hercules from your body, hmmm? It's because he was thinking of one thing. It would be embarrassing for his son's accomplishments would be because of my son. Soon Perseus pride will consume you."

And with that I was gone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sound of construction work. Max, Gregor, and Tyson were putting the finishing touches on our chariot. It looked good as new.

"Lord Perseus," Max said, hammering down a nail. "We should be ready for departure in about 10 minutes. "  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"In the forests of Kupang, Indonesia." Aeolus said. "We have four days till Melbourne."

I nodded and attended to the cooking sight. Aeolus had made eggs, bacon, and orange nectar, a surprisingly distinct taste. After I munched down the food quickly, I was ready to go.

"Percy take a look at this," Aeolus said involved in the Atlantis book once again. "The Thanatos Boar or the _Boadar_, it says he used this legendary boar, with four arms, two legs, and two 3 feet tusks. The Thanatos Boar hunted the enemies of Thanatos and still lives today. We should look out Perseus."

I nodded my head slightly bored, and boarded the chariot.

"Well," Max said taking the reins. "Off to Melbourne."

_Hopefully._

**Finally done with that chapter. I'm going to warn you right now there will be some monsters and gods that I make up. Please bare with me.**

**Click the green button! Oh wait. What's that? It's a blue button now. Huh. Well click the blue button. Man that sounds wrong. **


End file.
